Dormir
by harpohe1989
Summary: Una noche de insomnio... vueltas en la cama y una Regina en linea.. Charlas nocturnas que reflejan miedos aun en la rubia


_**Sé que debería de estar actualizando mis otros fics, prometo que no están olvidados, solo tuve un parón de inspiración y tras soltarme al escribir este OS espero poder retomar la escritura**_

 **Dormir**

Meterme a tu cama... Solo eso podía pensar, hacerlo una vez que mis padres se durmiera, saldría por la ventana, recorrería las calles que nos separan, en algunas tan sólo caminaría, así evitar sospechas... pero en las que no fuera necesario, las correría hasta sentir mis pulmones arder, me reclamarían de seguro... quizás años atrás podría correr maratones, hoy el tiempo ha hecho mella en mi físico, sonrió una vez más ante la mentira... La dieta a base de Papas fritas y la poca carga física de mi trabajo quizás no sea la ideal para poder dar con tu cuerpo perfecto.

Sonrió sobre mi cama y paso mis brazos tras mi cabeza, volteó a ver a nuestro hijo dormir en la cama que Marie arma cuando toca estar con nosotros... será un chico guapo y caballero, de esos que enamoraran a las chicas de su grado, pero aún así el sólo escogerá una para toda la vida.

Volteó una vez más en mi cama, busco acomodarme y cerrar los ojos, me pediste que durmiera, que descansará... sabías lo cansada que estaba por la capacitación del nuevo asistente de sheriff. Me enviaste a mi casa tras nuestra cena en la mansión, notaste mis bostezos y respetaste que esta noche mi cuerpo no me acompañaba para hacerte mía con mis besos y manos.  
Voltee una vez más y alcance el celular, teclee la fecha de nuestro aniversario y di de frente con la foto tuya y de nuestro bebé. Sonreí y deslice mi dedo por sobre nuestras conversaciones... charlas eternas, charlas que jamás repetían, charlas que jamás me cansarían

*Vete a dormir Swan*

Di un brinco al verte en línea y regañándome al encontrarme aún despierta

*Extraño tu cuerpo junto al mío*

Escribí sobre su orden de que fuera a dormir, ella nunca entendería mi necesidad de poder estar cada minuto a su lado

*También lo extraño Emma, pero debes de dormir y descansar... llevas una semana pesada amor*

Gire los ojos al pensar en el enano tontín que había postulado para adjunto de sheriff

*Quiero tu cuerpo junto al mío, dormir enredada entre tus brazos y olvidar que hay mil cosas que pueden separarnos*

Espere paciente bajo la alerta de escribiendo de wassap... siempre era así, desde que había logrado estar con ella, bebía cada palabra que me daba y mordía mi labio de ansias

*Pronto*

*¿cuándo es pronto?*

Mordí aún más ansiosa y seguí escribiendo

*¿Cómo mido el tiempo que no puedo estar contigo?* *¿cómo consuelo mi cuerpo cuando no puedo tener tus manos?* *¿cómo dejo de temer a todo lo que puede separarnos?*

Detuve mis preguntas al ver que volvía escribir, acomode mis sábanas y me incorporé sobre las almohadas

*Con fe*

Fruncí el ceño ante su escueta respuesta... ¿con fe?

-Deja de fruncir el ceño Emma

Levante la vista y sonreí enamorada al verla de pie en mi cuarto, cargaba tan sólo su pijama gris de seda

-¿Así que debo de calmar mi corazón con fe? - le susurre ofreciéndole un pequeño espacio en mi cama

Camino hasta quedar acostada de lado en mi cama. Pase mis manos por su cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo para que ambas pudiésemos estar cómodas

-Aférrate a la misma fe que no permitió que aceptará que el gancho de ropa se quedará contigo

-Tú y ese mal hábito de interrumpir bodas de los encantadores - le susurre al oído provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo - aunque verte decirle idiota a hook mientras tirabas de mi mano valió la pena todos los desmayos de Marie

La vi sonreír bajo el reflejo de la luna y apretarse aún más a mi cuerpo

-Eres mía Swan

Gire los ojos ante su necesidad de posesión que descubrí que tenía a los días de relación

-Sólo suya Alteza

-Me parece entonces - susurro satisfecha - vamos a dormir cariño

-Así es como este cuerpo debe de descansar.. .

-¿Durmiendo conmigo? – me pregunto

-Aferrada a tu cintura, cuidándote toda la noche, sentir tu aroma en mi almohada y saber que no eres una ilusión de mi mente enferma de amor por ti

-Soy real Emma - volteó incómodamente para poder verme a los ojos - siénteme, tócame

Sonreí a sus palabras y escondí mi cara en su cuello cual avestruz

\- ¿Puedo morderte? - le susurre pasando mi lengua por su piel para sentirla estremecer - dejar una marca para que todos sepan…

\- ¿Qué sepan que tengo una novia cavernícola y que le gusta marcarme cual ganado?

Asentí con una sonrisa ante sus palabras

\- A dormir amor... que esta noche no estás sola

-¿Y mañana?

\- Nunca más cariño, acompañare todas tus noches

\- Me gusta eso – susurre más dormida que despierta

Cerré los ojos envuelta en su aroma y calor

\- Te amo Swan

\- Te amo Mills

 _ **Espero que les gustara este OS que escribí en un ataque de inspiración de madrugada**_

 _ **Bb… no m regañes, sabes como es mi ardilla y cuando empieza no hay quien la detenga… tachando días para nuestras vacaciones amor!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
